New beginnings
by sword slasher
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Yo I hope you all like my first Frostcup I am only getting these things from what I read but tell me if im wrong:**

**Hiccup's mom is called Val.**

**Jack's town is called Burgess (someone help me spell it DX)**

**Tooth real name in the story is Toothiana(I may be mistaken)**

**Bunny's real name is E Aster Bunnymund, or Aster E Bunnymund.**

**Please tell me all other info and if someone could send me a description of Camicazi's personality that be great or however the girl from the How to train your dragon is called I think it was that. Also I apologize this first chapter has a lot of explaining but I guess that's normal since I need to detail the house and everyone whose in it. And before I forget it's modern but How to train your dragon world meaning dragons do exist as pets but you got to be certified and magic exist more or less, this is dreamworks people and I do not care what you say im going along with this just imagine it's their family line really far along the lines. Now that I wasted enough of your time let us begin.**

**Disclaimer: If only...If only.**

**Summary: **Jack is living in a Foster House after getting out of some rough gang trouble and bad family, but from time to time the allure of danger and excitement calls upon him and he goes back to it for a while and then leaves it. Will the new kid to the home change his life or will it worsen it severely.

(Just so you know it's kinda not AU it same world as How to train your dragon with dragons only more modern and ect. Anyway dragons exist here and Jack is narrating the story and I will say when he Isn't and when he is)

I was sitting in his usual spot on top of the roof of the large apartment like house I had been force to stay in. It had been about 5 years since that night when the government took me away and separated me from my sister and mom and into the system. I didn't have much to complain about though, my new family was very nice and supporting of me. There were kids all around and unlike the orphanage they had hot water for everyone and you weren't force to eat small meals. The man of the house is a school principal called North, he loved giving a lot of parties in the school and in the house, he also loved children and it's why even though he is very rich he loves to give to the unfortunate and gives children home and even jobs in the stores he owns on the side. Another thing about this place is how cheery it is most of the time, there's no cavity here since Miss North aka Tooth we call her Tooth cause of her tooth obsession, always gives us check up every 3 months. Shes always in a colorful clothing with her doctor coat though at one point some of the kids painted it green with it changing colors when it reach the bottom. It ended up being really great for a couple of kids.

The other kids around this place aren't that bad though they don't interest me, i'm mostly the clown here. The guys here aren't that great except this one kid Jaime the rest are either Idiots or weird, like Snotlout that's not his real name but I named him that for being a jerk and it always infuriates him which gives me more reason to call him that. Then there's the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut their kinda OK and handy when I need help with a prank especially when it involves Snotlout and then there's this weird kid called Fishleg something about Viking having weird names he never shuts up about information he's nice and all but he seriously gives me worse headaches then a hangover. Then there's the triplet kids and their older sister I can never remember their names they all start with H and their sister name is Merida, I guess shes OK but shes too tomboy-sh for my style, then there's princess spoil Rapunzel not that shes evil or bitchy it's just sometimes shes just so plain clueless. Then there's Aster he is annoying as hell but a perfect target for my pranks I love how he always scream in Australian and tries to catch me obviously failing. Also there's North assistant Sandy he lives here obviously for rent but still here, it helps North have his assistant near him always lets him do his work easier even though he is mute.

The house has 5 floors and it's as wide as a school. There's 10 rooms in each floor the boys take left side and girls right side each side has 5 bathroom. Every can hold 2 people in it but since there still not enough everyone for now has their own room. There's 30 bedrooms plus the master bedroom and 20 different rooms around the house. The house was colorful everyone got to modify their rooms and the other rooms were all in red white and sometimes Christmas style all year long. North has this Santa obsession and he always throws the best Christmas parties. He almost always invites everyone from the school, work and everyone in general this is a small town.

The town of Burgess wasn't that much it was small bleak and boring. It had a damp weather and not you had to drive for about an hour for a beach or anything. The town was near another town called Berk, where one of North closet friend lived. The town was famous for their fishing port and being the place where Dragon training began and also the only place were dragon roam free and help out. Most of the other places have them in zoos or exhibition, but no not this place it was funded by vikings and just like vikings their too stubborn and stuck in the old ways. The place doesn't have much in modern but it still one of the best tourist spot in the world. Old world view, no technology, farming and dragons to boot. It was paradise for anyone w ho had family and needed time away from their daily lives. North often has to go there to meet up with this said friend and has let some of us go there but not often and it would mostly be for work and we wouldn't be able to meet many people.

It was late midnight almost 1AM, I decided it was about time I got out of the cold and inside. I shimmied down the pole and into the open window on the far corner of the mansion that was my room. North had said someone new was gonna coming in a few days and we had to make him or her feel welcomed.

I got into my room and got under my light blue covers and went off to bed. There were dreams sometimes very good other times... not so much. Today was very good, I dreamed of a big house two floors normal one. I could faintly hear the pitter patters of feet running around that normally comes from little kids. I could faintly hear a voice, soft but a bit deep. These kind of dreams were how I figured out I really wasn't into girls that and the fact I never really looked at them much but sometimes stared at the cute boys around town from afar. I always liked guys I guess and I beat the crap out of anyone who had a problem with it but. Sometimes I wish I had someone I could actually open up too. I wonder if the new kid would be any better.

And with that I drifted into a deep slumber unaware of the events to come.

**End**

**Okay next chapter Hiccup arrives I wonder what will happen then oh and happy Hijack/Frostcup week hope you all like it and read my other stories if you want or vote on my poll. See you all when I get to update I got no life but I am easily distracted so please review they get me more and more focused knowing and makes me feel like my stories are any good so see ya all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay review and followers I feed on the energy your support gives thank you. It's a miracle im actually working on this so early to be honest. Now I will not waste your time (much I tend to ramble) and now all you need to know is Hiccup is introduced and sometimes there may be times where we go back to the same scene or time to see what the other is doing or saw in his point of view OK. Oh and please imagine North accent talking I suck at it so unless someone wants to tell me how to type it and the basics of it I will type it normally sometimes some Russian words but besides that regular typing you guys imagine the accent version of him. All translation to the Russian words or anything of another language will be in the end and I will put numbers next to them OK now to t he story.**

**Disclaimers: if only... if only.**

(Again Jack is narrating)

It was 1 in the afternoon, normally I would be in shock I could sleep for so long on a regular day if it wasn't a Saturday and I hadn't stayed up too 3AM thinking before I fell asleep. Everyone was already awake and fed by the time I got bathed and ran downstairs. I had my signature hoodie on with a pair of jeans and a scarf. It was snowing outside and there was a chance it could snow day on Monday which is the best kind of day off for me. I love the snow I always had an attraction to it I could never explain. I sometimes sneak out and walk around the forest behind the house into a secret spot I have and just wonder around without anything on except my hoodie and a pair of pants. I am simply never cold well not cold enough to die, I am always told my skin is always cold or freezing. I went over too North who had just finished talking to someone on the phones.

"Hey North were you confirming the new kids on coming here or saying direction? Or was it something else?" I asked curious, I always love having more people around this giant house it so big you can easily find empty rooms or with too little people.

"Ah Jack dobroye utro(1). Ah yes the new boy should arrive in an hour or so, go and eat while you eat I will call everyone down to meet him when he arrives." He spoke in his usual thick Russian accent.

I simply nodded and went off into the kitchen, there was a bowl in the counter and I hastily picked it up and made myself a simply cereal breakfast. The place was empty everyone was doing their own things. The little kids were outside playing probably being watched by Rapunzel like she always does, the girl loves playing with them though I can't say anything since I love playing with them too. Astrid and Merida were probably doing some sort of training archery or blade their always practicing as if some sort of war was gonna happen soon and all guns will become obsolete. And the twins are mostly always with Snotlout whose always out of the house cause he deems us too 'uncool' for him, now the question is are they bothering him, pranking him or just following him cause they got nothing better to do. Honestly I don't know why North adopted him but since he did he refuses to give up on making him into a good child even though he been suspended cause of bullying various times.

Aside from Snotlout and his stupidity everything in the house was practically perfect. Though I sometimes miss my old home but I know I can never go back there it is long gone. I think back of my time in my old home the good times before it all went too hell and I accidentally stare into my cereal bowl while my brain is in another world. It wasn't until North screamed for everyone that I finally snapped out of it.

I decided to go without breakfast today and threw it out and ran toward the entrance. The entrance was similar to what you would expect from the movies a large lobby completely carpeted with a large sofa on the right facing a wall with a TV half the size of a movie theater screen with surround sound and next to it a large hallway, the walls were painted white, everyone was in the middle of the large room under the crystal chandelier in front of the large staircase that separate into the sides.

North was in front of the double wide doors, everyone went a bit wide eye at the sight. There was a small boy, with brown hair and olive green shirt and a brown vest. He has fur boots and his entire attired looked old style, his entire face was filled with freckles but the most notable thing about him was the Jet black baby dragon that had perched itself around the back of his neck. It was cuddled to the back with it's eyes closed and sleeping. Most of the kids were already charging and crowding around him before North could fully introduce him.

"Hey hey hey now at least wait until I introduce him." North bellowed pushing them back from the boy, I noticed the boy shaking probably overwhelmed from the welcome and cling to North like a small kid.

"This is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the fourth. He will be staying with us from now on until I finish the adoption papers and then well nothing will change. As always be on your best behavior during this time as they may be watching. But most of all make Hiccup feel welcome." North finished and stepped out of the way but made sure Hiccup wasn't going to be trampled by the others. I decided to stare from a far for a little while and wait until they all left. He looked about my age maybe a year or two younger but still my age.

(Hiccup Narrating a while ago to before he got in to when he got in)

It was early in the morning, I had just woken up from my nap when the bus had stopped and the child service person woke me up. He was a tall and dark brooding man from my home town and just like everyone from there they only looked at me with a cold stare of alienation and disappointment. I looked down not wanting to see his gaze anymore and felt Toothless stir in his sleep.

I got off the weird transport called bus. In Berk there never was any of these kind of things. The only place where you could find something advance was in the single large building that had various things all in it for example the child services and IRS and other things like that. Ever since that day I been swapped from house to house but their saying and this one is adopting me. I been said that but after a week they always say no so im not expecting anything so like always just stay quiet and hide. Don't let anyone see you but it's kinda hard when your the youngest certified dragon trainer. I followed the Child service man into a small place that was serving some sort of food. I he pushed me down onto a steel chair and told me to stay there.

People looked at me as if I was some sort of prize, though it was probably more at Toothless. He is an almost extinct species and since he refused to leave my side and decided to make it his territory they allowed me to get my license early. I saw the man come back from the corner of my eye, he had a large plastic tray and he let it down. He handed me a plate of eggs and bacon with some bread on the side to eat while he ate some sort of egg sandwich. I decided to just mumble my thanks and eat my breakfast before I meet my new family.

I looked up and saw the man starting to argue with someone over the phone. I decided to eavesdrop and I overheard something about my hometown, it sounded like it just got a new chief already. I pray it was someone that won't send it spiraling to hell or one of those dragon haters. Hard to believe the dragon capital of the world and there still residents who hate dragons. I still remember all the bullying and suffering I had to go through just cause my ancestor was the one who tamed them or how im always depicted as a one legged freak and even about how I got a bit of white on the end of my hair on the back(this will be explain later) they bullied me for just about everything and anything I was. For even existing. I hope this place will be better. I grabbed hold of my arm pulling down my sleeves not wanting my scars to be revealed. I always cut myself everyday ever since my mom's death.

I was called by the man leading me and I followed. He pushed me into a large structure with four wheels I think their called cars. And he drove off, we spent hours in an uncomfortable silence. It was noon by the time we reached a neighborhood filled with large gates that had large mansions behind them. All of them had beautiful garden and serene looking scenery. I could only imagine what kind of emotionally repressed family I was going too. Probably one who needed an heir or something and they decided to scoop up the one who wouldn't complain much, and with a good background. I will admit it in my hometown my family was the closet thing to royalty in there but it didn't mean we got all the respect my dad did but me hah they could throw me out in the garbage and no one would care.

I got out of the car when we finally arrived at the large structure, I grimaced at the sigh. It was painted red with some white and it had large trees and various toys and items scattered around the entire front yard, even a park too, now form emotionally repress to enormously large and possibly crowded and even the chance of bullies now. I rather be in an emotionally repress house then one filled with kids. This screamed Foster care all over again knowing how im not so like they probably lied and found me the worse place possible legally to ditch me in with the possibility that I could be tortured. This house probably had various savages or even gang members and it's just here to 'help' but it never does. I followed the men to what seemed like a Santa look a like. I lifted an eyebrow thinking of what kind of men dressed and looked that similarly like Santa Claus couldn't be right in the head.

"Ah good afternoon what is your name?" I saw the men lean down into eye level with me. Looking more closely he was an exact copy of Santa Claus.

"I-i-I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddok sir." I replied meekly looking away from his grin. The man didn't smell of alcohol that was a good sign I guess. He made the man leave and I looked up at him.

"Umm who are you, whats your name?" I asked seeming shy as I pet Toothless's head. Worried that was all a facade. I looked up tot he men who gave a hearty laugh.

"No need to be so shy. My name is Nicholas North but all of my children call me North, which reminds me EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE AND MEET THE NEW BOY." I had to cover my ears from the tone of his voice and range could hurt anyone ears. I could hear various footsteps on the other side of the door and I could hear North putting them in position to make a good impression. I could only think how many kids were in this house. Considering the size it was a possible 100 but then I would be hearing a lot more noise so close to 20 at least.

I entered the house shy like and took a quick glance of everyone. There was at least 12 of them the most notable one was the oldest looking one. He had piercing blue eyes and a head of white hair and a pure white skin. I ended up starring at him for a good while until I noticed he was starring at me. My thoughts were broken when I was rampaged by all of the other kids most of which wanted to pet Toothless I quickly put a hand on his head to calm him down and retreated behind North. He could hear a small commotion while North tried to calm them all down. Some of them left but others stayed specifically a girl with long blond hair. She was wearing a brown fur coat (fake fur) with a white and green striped tank top and a pair of blue jeans. And a rather large boy. He was very chubby almost like he could be North biological son but he also had a dirty blond hair and he wore a large brown shirt that cover most of him torso and lower body with a pair of jeans.

"Hey new kid we heard your from Berk too and we wanted to make you feel welcomed." The girl spoke while grinning and hearing they were from my old hometown was kinda both relief and panic. On the bright side it seemed they didn't know much about me since our small town everyone knew each other and I never even seen her, maybe as a baby but that was probably when she left had to be or else id be insulted or something right now.

"I'm Hiccup whats your name." I stupidly said while shaking her hand knowing North already introduced me and hit myself mentally.

"I'm Astrid and this ball of blob is Fishlegs are you The Hiccup as in the one with the ancestor who tamed the dragons?" She asked.

I could only gulp and nod expecting the worse but it never came. I looked up from m bangs and saw her. She had a grinning face and she started to rant about how awesome it is, surprisingly considering how his legends started and ended he isn't that well like by most regular Berk people. Soon after Fishleg started to ask various questions about me and my ancestor. I could smirk, I wasn't hated or despised or seen like shit. For once I actually think I can make friends. I heard Toothless yawn and wake up and gave the two a glance before finally getting out of my neck and doing some stretches.

"Aww so cute, I got a baby Nadder you know she's the fastest out any dragon and one day we're gonna win the Dragon competitions." She said smirking widely and proudly.

"Sure sure if our Nadder can beat or even catch up to Toothless then we can talk." I replied with equal amount of pride, Nightfuries were known as the fastest and even as a baby Toothless has beaten some adult dragon in races.

We ended up in a small mock fight of whose gonna be better that ended up in a fit of laughter. For once I think I may actually be happy. As I walked away from the foyer I could notice the same boy with white hair starring at me and I found myself starring at him but only for a second before we both walked away.

**End**

**so what do you guys think? I hope it was good im sure it was horrible and not even worth the reading and that im setting myself for a lot of hurt in the reviews to come. Please review and follow at your own risk but please know I am a screw up and I do not update sometimes for a long time though I doubt it will be a problem with graduation being tommorow. I will try to make a oneshot of graduation for a few couples that I like and Frostcup is one of them but until sunday and monday see you then. And here is the dictionary telling you what some other language word meant.**

**Dobroye utro: Good morning.**


End file.
